


Двусмысленное

by Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда стоит быть внимательнее со своими сотрудниками. Вдруг среди них скрываются извращенцы?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двусмысленное

Эрика сняла очки и устало потерла глаза. Таращиться в монитор уже не было ни сил, ни желания, а пальцы отказывались печатать протоколы. Девушка тяжко вздохнула и окинула оценивающим взглядом кофеварку, про себя подумав о том, что такое дикое количество кофе, которое она потребляет за день, рано или поздно обеспечит ей веселые каникулы в кардиологическом отделении какой-нибудь городской клиники. Какое-то время поборовшись с совестью, Карисава все же сдалась и отказалась от идеи выпить ещё чашечку. Как ни крути, а работа в полиции, хоть и секретаршей, ей нравилась, и даже иногда приятно щекотала нервы. А не так давно шеф открыто объявил о том, что в коллективе завелся шпион, который сливает информацию кому-то из боссов мафии. Эта новость всколыхнула всех, от рядовых полицейских до штатных детективов, одному из которых, впрочем, было поручено крысу поймать.  
Где-то дальше по коридору послышались шаги, и Эрика зачем-то торопливо нацепила на нос очки, принимаясь изображать бурную деятельность. Когда звук шагов стал отчетливее, секретарша увидела вывернувшего из-за угла детектива Хейваджиму Шизуо, который хоть и работал в участке не так давно, но уже успел распутать несколько трудных дел и пользовался уважением сослуживцев.  
— О, Эрика, ты ещё здесь? — Шизуо приветливо улыбнулся, перехватывая папку поудобнее.  
— А? Да-да, надо ещё кое-что сделать, — рассеянно отозвалась девушка, смущенно хихикая. Детектив порой вызывал у нее смешанные чувства симпатии и восторга.  
— Смотри не перетрудись, — сказал Хейваджима и, помахав на прощание рукой, двинулся к выходу. — А я домой. Спать хочу — не могу просто.  
\- До завтра, — Эрика энергично кивнула в ответ и проводила молодого человека взглядом, а затем постаралась сосредоточиться на недоделанной работе.  
Сконцентрироваться, однако, не получалось, поэтому, промаявшись ещё минут двадцать, девушка подхватила сумочку и тоже засобиралась домой, мудро рассудив, что утро вечера мудренее.

Оказавшись на улице, Эрика вдохнула полной грудью теплый осенний воздух и улыбнулась. Подумав о том, что не засиживаться сегодня на работе до темноты было верным решением, она не спеша пошла по направлению к Саншайн 60, попутно любуясь красочными витринами магазинов. Добравшись до перекрестка, девушка заколебалась: то ли идти прямо по наводненной людьми улице, то ли свернуть в довольно тихий переулок и сделать лишний крюк. В конце концов, выбрав второе, она дождалась зеленого сигнала светофора и перешла дорогу.  
Оказавшись на другой стороне улицы, Эрика прогулочным шагом двинулась вдоль тротуара, размышляя, не зайти ли находящийся поблизости книжный, как вдруг зацепилась взглядом за знакомую фигуру, и остановилась как вкопанная. Человек, привлекший ее внимание, сидел полубоком и лица его видно не было, но ошибки быть не могло: это был Хейваджима Шизуо. Эрика, однако, остолбенела не поэтому. Причиной ее шока послужил тот, с кем детектив делил столик в одном из недорогих ресторанчиков.  
Об Орихаре Изае толки ходили самые разные, однако не для кого не было секретом, что он был тесно связан с криминалом, да и кто-нибудь из мафиозной верхушки то и дело обращался к нему и готов был заплатить любые деньги, лишь бы завладеть информацией, с помощью которой можно было потопить конкурентов. И именно этот человек, которого по праву можно было назвать одним из самых опасных людей в Икебукуро, сидел сейчас напротив Хейваджимы.  
От волнения у Эрики даже закружилась голова, и она поспешила благоразумно отступить в тень. Выбрав наиболее удобный для слежки темный угол, она тенью проскользнула туда, прижалась спиной к холодной каменной поверхности стены и принялась наблюдать. Лица сослуживца с этой позиции было до сих пор не видно, однако ухмыляющийся информатор был как на ладони. Мысли и предположения, одно фантастичнее другого, сменялись в голове девушки с катастрофической скоростью.  
— Карисава! Карисава-а-а-а! — этот оклик заставил Эрику буквально подпрыгнуть на месте, нервно обернуться и узреть стремительно приближающегося молодого человека. - А что это ты здесь де… — договорить он не сумел, потому что девушка проворно подскочила к нему и зажала рот ладонью.  
— Тихо, Юмаччи, я веду собственное расследование! — прошептала она и, удостоверившись, что ее слова дошли до приятеля, убрала руку. Несмотря на то, что Юмаччи (или, точнее сказать, Юмасаки) был новобранцем и проработал в отделе всего несколько месяцев, они с Эрикой успели сдружиться на почве общего интереса к аниме и манге.  
— Ты за чем-то следишь? — заговорщическим шепотом поинтересовался ее приятель.  
Эрика кивнула и добавила:  
— Можешь выглянуть, только осторожно.  
Юмасаки аккуратно высунулся из-за угла и тут же спрятался обратно.  
— И что это значит?! — возбужденно пробормотал он.  
— Не знаю, — сухо отозвалась Карисава. — Но что-то здесь нечисто!  
Она снова вжалась спиной в стену и незаметно выглянула, стараясь не обнаружить себя. Следом за ней, усевшись на корточки, принялся шпионить и Уолкер.  
В это время сидевший спиной Хейваджима как раз настойчиво накрыл ладонью руку Орихары и чуть сжал, не давая ее высвободить.  
Сердце Эрики забилось чаще и она и сама не заметила, как начала блаженно улыбаться.  
«Ты мой», — Шизуо глухо рычит, срывая с информатора рубашку одной рукой и придавливая его к кровати своим весом.  
«Попробуй возьми», — Изая изгибает губы в вызывающей ухмылке, и Шизуо впивается в них жестким поцелуем, так, что Орихара непроизвольно стонет, прогибается и сопротивляется, однако в этом заведомо неравном бою победитель уже очевиден.  
Шизуо плотоядно ухмыляется и оставляет на нежной молочно-белой коже Изаи багровый засос, тем временем свободной рукой стягивая с него джинсы и…  
— Эй, Карисава, — девушка очнулась только тогда, когда приятель ощутимо подергал ее за подол юбки. - Хватит так пошло ржать, они ж тебя услышат, - Юмасаки озадаченно глянул на нее снизу вверх.  
— А? Что? Извините, — пролепетала Эрика, отчаянно краснея, но тут же вспомнила, где она и чем занята, и снова выглянула из-за угла.  
Шизуо уже не держал Изаю за руку, зато сложил одну ногу на другую и принялся ею болтать.  
«Он с ним заигрывает!» — пронеслось в голове Эрики, но она тут же сильно мотнула головой, стараясь избавиться от лишних мыслей.  
— Слушай, Юмаччи, — прошептала она едва слышно. — Тебе не кажется, что мы… нашли крысу?  
Уолкер слегка удивленно вздернул бровь и призадумался.  
— Пока рано делать выводы, мы должны провести независимое расследование!  
В это время Шизуо сунул в карман какой-то мелкий предмет, похожий на флешку или подслушивающее устройство, и поднялся из-за столика.  
— Сегодня ночью, не забудь, — вслед ему проговорил Орихара, поднося к губам чашку.  
Эрика с Юмасаки, сообразив, что Хейваджима направляется прямо в их сторону, галопом понеслись вдоль тротуара, спешно заныкались за один из рекламных стендов, и уже оттуда пронаблюдали, как Шизуо размеренным шагом пересек дорогу и скрылся за домами.  
— Мы должны хорошенько подготовиться, — решительно заявила Карсава и призадумалась. — Во-первых, нам нужны подслушивающие жучки, а во-вторых… во-вторых, кофе. Много, много кофе!  
— А кофе-то зачем? — не понял Юмасаки.  
— Затем, чтобы не заснуть, — загадочно ответила девушка и нехорошо ухмыльнулась. Последняя реплика Орихары звучала очень уж двусмысленно, и это только подогревало ее интерес к происходящему.  
Уолкер взял на себя заботу о добывании жучков, а Карисава отправилась выбирать кофе.  
«Полицейский, ведущий двойную игру и его любовник-мафиози…нет, детектив, променявший полицию на любовника-мафиози… — думала она на ходу. — Или хитрый мафиози, который соблазнил детектива, чтобы вытягивать из него информацию?.. А вдруг… — она даже остановилась от внезапно посетившей ее идеи. — Информатор, расплачивающийся с детективом за полицейские секреты собственным телом?!..»  
— А-а-а-а! Нет, нет, нет! — завопила она в голос, собирая на себе удивленные взгляды прохожих. — Это все очень серьезно!

Пару часов спустя ошалевшая от собственных догадок и предположений Эрика добралась до дома Хейваджимы, где ее уже ждал Юмасаки.  
— Ты бегала покупать кофе на другой конец района? — поинтересовался он.  
— Я продумывала стратегию, — хмуро попыталась оправдаться Карисава.  
— Ты прямо как L из «Death note»!  
— Нет, я как Кико из детективного агентства Куросавы Гая в «Darker than black» — мрачно ответила она. — Нам надо поместить жучок под подоконник…  
— Замечательно. А как мы это сделаем, если наш детектив сидит дома? — вопросил ее приятель.  
— Если у тебя не выросли крылья как в "Angel sanctuary", то по пожарной лестнице, — Карисава хихикнула, заворачивая за угол дома.  
— Какой, говоришь, у него этаж? — Юмасаки задрал голову, глядя на увивающуюся параллельно стене дома лестницу.  
— Седьмой, не страшно, — Эрика снова воодушевилась, предвкушая раскрытие всех секретов и лелея призрачную надежду, что ее фантазия разыгралась не зря.

— Я сейчас сдохну, — честно признался Уолкер, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Это ж всего лишь седьмой этаж, чему вас в академии учат? — возмутилась Эрика. — Хоть окна-то вскрывать умеешь?!  
— Это не понадобится, если ты не перестанешь вопить, — миролюбиво ответил ей Юмасаки.  
Карисава зажала рот ладонью, с опаской покосилась на окно и выдохнула, когда поняла, что обошлось.  
— Наш детективчик собирается в душ, — прошептал Уолкер, осторожно подглядывая за ним через зеркальце, добытое в сумочке подруги.  
— Повезло-о-о-о, — девушка с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не начать потирать ручки. — Делай дело и сваливаем.  
Уолкер дождался, пока Хейваджима скроется в ванной, проворно вскрыл окно и уселся на подоконник, стараясь прилепить жучок в как можно более незаметное место, а затем вернул все как было.

Эрика отчаянно зевнула, подпирая рукой подбородок. Шел уже второй час ночи, а в квартире Шизуо ничего подозрительного не происходило. За исключением того, что, судя по звукам, по телевизору шел диснеевский «Аладдин», а хозяин квартиры даже не думал листать каналы в поисках чего-то другого. Должно быть, наслаждался просмотром.  
— Эй, может, он что-то заподозрил и отменил встречу? - устало протянул Юмасаки. - Меня уже тошнит от кофе.  
— Мы должны собрать достаточно доказательств, — твердо заявила девушка. — Мы сможем!  
В это время в квартире Хейваджимы раздался звонок, заставивший обоих друзей встряхнуться и замолчать.  
— Вечерочек добрый, Шизу-тян, — послышался голос Изаи с отчетливыми насмешливыми нотками, после того, как Хейваджима открыл дверь.  
— Заткнись и заходи быстрее, м хмуро велел он и захлопнул дверь.  
— Ты же знаешь, это очень рискованно, — сказал Орихара более отчетливо. Должно быть, прошел в гостиную.  
— За мной нет слежки. И ты, надеюсь, не привел хвост.  
— Хвостов не таскаем, — Изая хохотнул. — Ну что, начнем?  
— Для начала разденься, — потребовал Шизуо.  
— Да мне и так нормально…  
— Раздевайся, скотина, кому сказано? — раздраженно прорычал Шизуо.  
Изая тяжко вздохнул и, судя по шороху, начал снимать с себя одежду.  
Карисава на это время даже забыла, что такое дышать, а когда почувствовала, как от недостатка воздуха заломило легкие, шумно выдохнула и не удержалась от пошлого хихиканья.  
— П-по-моему там происходит что-то… двусмысленное, - осторожно предположил Юмасаки, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
— А по-моему все понятнее некуда! — победно заявила Эрика, торжествующе сверкая глазами.  
— Жучков нет, - словно в насмешку над всеми ее надеждами сухо констатировал Шизуо.  
— Стоило бы сомневаться, — ответил Изая, глумливо хихикнув. — Теперь мы можем приступить к делу?  
Шизуо ничего не ответил, но зашелестел какими-то бумагами.  
— Кстати, в мафиозных кругах обнаружилась крыса, — нарочито небрежным тоном сказал информатор.  
Эрика с Уолкером переглянулись и одновременно потянулись к кнопке "Rec”, чтобы записать разговор.  
— Что значит «обнаружилась»? — беспокойно спросил Шизуо.  
— То и значит. Кто-то сливает полиции все места сходок. Из-за утечки информации сорвалось уже несколько сделок. Не знаешь, кто это может быть? Это явно полицейская шавка.  
— Понятия не имею. Доступ к таким секретным файлам только у шефа и его заместителя.  
— Жаль, жаль, это знать было бы полезно, — Изая, кажется, устал дурачиться и перешел на нормальный тон.  
— Та флешка была пустой, — Шизуо понизил голос так, что его стало плохо слышно. - Ни имен, ни поручений, ни мест для сделок.  
— Неужели? Значит, перестраховываются. Впрочем, надеюсь, мне нет нужды тебе напоминать, что крысу в криминальных кругах необходимо изловить в ближайшее время, иначе, если полиция и дальше будет вмешиваться в дела мафии, хорошо это ни для тебя, ни для меня не закончится. Займись этим.  
— Ещё б ты мне указывал, — огрызнулся Шизуо.  
— Это не указания, а совет, — насмешливо ответил Изая. — Ну, я пошел.

Эрика и Юмасаки сидели как громом пораженные и не смели даже пошевелиться ещё какое-то время после того, как за информатором закрылась дверь.  
— Что делать будем? — спросил он, сглотнув комок в горле.  
— Пойдем к шефу… наверное, — неуверенно сказала Карисава и потянулась за мобильником.

— Что такого срочного, что это не может потерпеть до утра? - хмуро поинтересовался Танака Том, стоя на пороге собственной квартиры и кутаясь в халат.  
— Мы… нашли… крысу… — задыхаясь от быстрого бега, ответила Эрика.  
Том тут же посерьезнел, настороженно оглянулся по сторонам и отступил в сторону, приглашая подчиненных войти.  
— Кто? — спросил он жестко, едва они оказались в прихожей.  
Карисава с Юмасаки переглянулись, не решаясь озвучить имя.  
— Ну?!  
— Хейваджима… Шизуо… — промямлила Эрика, в то время как ее друг предпочел разглядывать носы собственных ботинок.  
Том воззрился на них с неподдельным изумлением.  
— С чего вдруг такие выводы? — поинтересовался он, слабо улыбаясь.  
— Он связан с мафией! У нас есть доказательство! — выпалила Эрика, достала из сумки диктофон и нажала на «Play». Из динамика послышались голоса Шизуо и Изаи, слово в слово повторяя то, что было ими сказано ранее. — Он передает информацию Орихаре Изае и работает на мафию и… — она запнулась, не договорив.  
— Что и? -— с интересом спросил Танака.  
— Н-ничего, — девушка с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не захихикать и не поведать дорогому шефу все свои догадки по поводу неофициальных отношений разоблаченной ею парочки.  
Том как-то нервно ухмыльнулся, но с непроницаемым выражением лица дослушал запись до конца.  
— Опа, — сказал он,затем стремительно удалился и через минуту вернулся с телефонной трубкой у уха.  
— Шизуо, доброй ночи, — Том едва сдерживал улыбку. — Пошарься по квартире, там где-то должно быть подслушивающее устройство, оставленное нашими бравыми сыщиками.  
Из трубки донеслась отборная брань и, кажется, какие-то вопли, а потом связь прервалась.  
— Надеюсь, он не сильно расстроился, — задумчиво протянул шеф. — Хотя телефон ему, конечно, придется новый покупать… — он посмотрел на несчастных подчиненных и все же улыбнулся. — Чаю?

… — Так, значит, Орихара Изая поставляет информацию Шизуо, — не веря в собственный провал, повторила Эрика, грея руки о горячую чашку с чаем. Краска не ходила с ее лица вот уже полчаса.  
— Точно, — охотно подтвердил Том. — Это было трудно, но мы склонили его к сотрудничеству.  
— То есть, мы все это время… — Юмасаки трагично изогнул брови.  
— Вы могли спокойно потратить на сон, — безжалостно подтвердил шеф.  
— Тогда сейчас мы лучше покинем вас и проведем остаток ночи именно так, — мрачно хихикнув, сказала Эрика.

— Здорово бы было, если бы детектив Хейваджима так и не нашел наш жучок, — мечтательно протянула Карисава, едва они оказались на улице.  
— Ты собираешься продолжить за ним шпионить? — вяло спросил Уолкер, все ещё будучи расстроенным.  
— Ну, у меня тут теперь свой интерес, — девушка лукаво ухмыльнулась, глядя на друга, и добавила: — Идем спать, Юмаччи, завтра будет тяже-е-е-елый день.


End file.
